Starfire's denial
by Neko Saphira
Summary: Oneshot fic about Starfire contemplating her feelings for Robin, by song. The song is from Hercules 'I won't say I'm in love' and belongs to disney :P Read and Review. RobStar


_A/N: I know I've still got to update my others, and I will, promise, but I've recently been obsessed with the song 'I wont' say (I'm in love)' from the disney movie Hercules, sung by Megara when she's contemplating her feelings for Hercules. I couldn't resist putting this setting to Starfire, contemplating her feelings for Robin, so naturally, I wrote a short one-shot. I'm fond of it, and now I'll start writing the next chapter for Wayne PD. lol._

**Starfire's denial**

Starfire sat on the roof of the titan's tower, staring at the moon and thinking of her best friend, Robin. Just his name brought a sigh from her lips. She held a small white bear to her chest, hugging it; it was a present from Robin.

She frowned; He often mentioned that romance between team mates were forbidden, he expressed his dislike of the situation when Raven and Beast Boy were almost together. Though they argued with him, mainly Raven, and he gave in, after being threatened to be sent to another dimension.

Starfire was unsure of her feelings to Robin, she'd feel that he liked her as more than a best friend when she saw him smiling at her, or staring. Though now that she thought about it, she couldn't help feel that it was her imagination. Though he often made her smile, lightening her mood when she wasn't happy.

Her mouth thinned into a grimace; she'd thought this in the past, when she was on Tameran. She had felt her youngest friend, Kioren, had liked her more than a friend, and when they had a short relationship, she had felt that she couldn't be happier. She risked her life for him when the Gordanians attacked, though he felt that she thought he was weak, and so had ran away, going to another girl who he had came across during a walk through Tameran.

She sighed, and stared out to sea. She heard the door behind her open, and looked around quickly, inwardly smiling when it was Raven and Bumblebee, rather than Robin.

"You okay girl?" Bumblebee asked softly.

"I am fine; you do not need to be worried." Starfire said, smiling.

"You've been here all night." Raven added.

"I am fine, I will be in shortly." Starfire said sternly.

Bumblebee shrugged, "If you say so." She said slowly, heading back through the door. Raven followed.

"Just be in soon." She said softly.

Starfire hugged the small bear, "I am being foolish… I do not even love Robin." She muttered, before standing up. She took flight, and couldn't help but start singing.

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgement…" _She started, softly, "_I guess I've already won that."_

She held the bear out in front of her, _"No man is worth the aggravation…"_ She grimaced, and threw it behind her, "_That's ancient history, been there, done that!"_

Raven and Bumblebee were behind her, unbeknownst to her. Raven caught the bear, and they both sung to her, knowing she could hear.

"_Who'd ya think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to ya, try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you." _Raven sang.

Starfire shook her head, as Bumblebee continued, "_Girl, ya can't conceal it, we know how ya feel and who you're thiiinking o-of."_

"_Ooo-oh-oh_. _No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no!" _Starfire sang, shaking her head stubbornly as she flew over the lake.

"_You swoon, you sigh, why deny it uh-oh."_ Raven sang.

Starfire landed in the park, walking through a set of statues of the titans. She looked at Robin's statue.

"_It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in loooove…"_ She sang. Raven and Bumblebee shrugged, thinking how to get her to admit it.

Starfire continued, thinking of the past, "_I thought my heart had learned its lesson, It feels so good when you start out," _She put her hands over her head,_ "My head is screaming get a grip, girl."_ She then looked around, hearing Raven and Bumblebee, though they quickly hid behind Beast Boy' statue._ "Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"_

"_You keep on denying," _Bumblebee sang, hovering behind Starfire, "_Who you are and what you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying, Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling."_

"_Face it like a grown-up, when ya gonna own up, that ya got-" _Raven sang.

"_Got-" _Bumblebee put in

"_Got it ba-ad." _They both sang together.

Starfire ran forward, and shook her head, "_Whoa-oh_, _No chance, no way, I won't say it no-no."_ She fell forward, and quickly held onto the Robin-statue's outstretched hand. She smiled, and curled into it.

"_Give up, give in." _Bumblebee sang, trying hard not to smile.

"_Check the grin you're in lo-ove." _Raven put in, and Starfire immediately pulled away from the statue, though Raven and Bumblebee were still out of sight.

"_This scene won't play_," Starfire sang stubbornly, glaring at the statue, "_I won't say I'm in loooove…"_

"_You're doin' flips, read our lips."_ Raven and Bumblebee sang, "_You're in love."_

Starfire put her hands on her hips, looking to the sky, "_You're way off base, I won't say it!_" She sang, Starbolts flared on her hands as she continued, "_Get off my case! I won't say it!"_

Raven used her powers to levitate the stuffed bear, that she had kept hold of while they followed Starfire. She levitated it over to Starfire, dropping it from just above her, Bumblebee then sung, "_Girl, don't be proud its okay you're in lo-ove."_

Starfire's Starbolts shimmered, and went out as she picked up the bear. She fell to her knees, hugging the bear. She then sang softly, "_Oo-oh-oooh. At least out loud, I won't say I'm in loooo-ove..._"

Raven and Bumblebee smiled to each other, and both sang a few final notes, "_Sha-la-la-la-la-la… aaah_." They sang softly, before Raven teleported the two of them to the tower, leaving Starfire leaning against Robin's statue, her eyes closed, and the stuffed, white bear in her arms to her chest.

_A:N: Hope y'all liked, cos I enjoyed writing it, lol. btw, the bits that Starfire sings are sung by Megara (In Hercules) and the bits that Raven and Bumblebee sing are sung by the muses. And you can all call me sad, or whatever for liking disney films, but... I like 'em. lol. Review please!_


End file.
